HIs secret and only love
by Harry Potterd12
Summary: Harry has always loved her since first year. But he has to keep it secret. But the hard part is keeping the secret


A/N: I have had this story in my mind and have finally been able to type it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the great J.K. Rowling does.

Harry felt tears stream down his face as he looked into the night sky. " Why did Sirius have to die? He was my only family. Now he is gone." Harry shouted with anger into the sky. Tears still streamed down his face. Harry also knew he couldn't love the woman he truly loved knowing that Voldemort could see through him. Harry hated him for all he put him through. He couldn't even think about her. Ever since first year he had began to fall in love with her. He saw figures in robes and mask heading to him standing in the Durslesy's yard. He knew he shouldn't use magic. Harry's hands twitched for his wand. . " Come here you little fucking bastard Voldemort wants you!" A man with long silver hair wearing a death eater's mask.

Harry knew it was Luscious Malfoy. Luscious pointed his wand at Harry and laughed. " STOPAO." Lucious shouted while a red of light hit Harry and lifted him into the air. " Just fucking kill me and get it the hell over with Luscious Malfoy you bastard." Harry shouted.

" I would love to kill you Potter. But Voldemort wants you." Luscious spat. Harry suddenly whipped out his wand and aimed at Lucious's wand. " EXPELLIRAMIUS!" Harry shouted.

Lucious's wand went flying out of his hand. Harry fell a couple feet and landed on his back. Harry ducked a spell. " Holy shit what the fucking hell is going on!" Uncle Vernon shouted from his window. Luscious laughed and pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon. " Go to hell you damn filthy muggle!" Lucious shouted while pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon. Lucious was about to speak when Harry aimed his wand at him." WINGGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly Lucious Malfoy was in the air. Harry used his wand to send Lucious flying in whatever way he wanted. Harry sent Lucious flying into the other Death Eaters heading towards him. The sight afterwards looked like a bowling ball striking the pins and knocking them all down. Harry then pointed his wand in the air and began thinking of the spell Moody had taught him before he left it was a distress signal. " PHOENIX SIGNALOTIOR!" Harry shouted into the sky.

A red phoenix flew out of Harry's wand and into the sky. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before help came. Know to last that long Harry thought. The death eaters moved in on Harry being angry. Harry whipped out his wand and was ready for a fight. Suddenly before the battle could begin then heard a crack. Then another and another. After each crack more wizards showed up. The first was Lupin then it was Moody then Tonks. Then Kingsley Shacklebot. Then Mr.Weasly then Mrs.Weasly then Bill Weasly then Charlie Weasly then Fred and George Weasly then it was Percy Weasly. Then came Cornelius Fudge. Then Dumbledore then came Professor. Moganagal then the last person a wizard Harry had never seen. Suddenly Lucious ran from the sight in fear of being captured. The wizard Harry had never seen before whipped out his wand and aimed for Lucious's legs. " CRIPPLECATIOUS!" Suddenly Lucious's leg was twisted around and he was screaming in pain. Suddenly a death eater next to the wizard jumped and knocked him down. " Damn it sah don't you know that I am the new defense against the dark arts teacher at hogwarts school? How dare you knock down Professor. Nexus! Wot! Wot!" Professor. Nexus said with pride.

The other death eaters were all ready being sent to Azkaban. " Harry go pack your things and we'll take you to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasly said with a smile. Harry quickly packed his stuff when he saw a flash of light outside and in the Dursleys house. Harry ran down the stairs and saw Dumbledore talking to the Dursleys. " I was wondering if Harry could leave early and spend his time with the Weaslys." Dumbledore said.

" Sure we get rid of him early that is okay with us." Uncle Vernon said with a smile. Harry looked at Dumbledore and walked out of the door way with him. " Dumbledore what the hell just happened I saw flashes of light outside and inside." Harry said.

" Ah the Ministry of Magic erased the memory from muggles." Dumbledore said. " But if they take it away then they would forget every thing right." Harry asked. " No no no. Harry they only took away the memory of what happened to night and all the muggles close enough to have seen the battle tonight." Dumbledore said. Suddenly the night bus pulled up. The doors opened and Harry saw Ernst sitting ready to drive. " 'Ello I am Ernst and will be taking you all to Diagon Alley for free." Every body took a seat on the bus and it began. The bus drove through the streets like a roller coaster at an amusement park. The ride was silent. Within minutes they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry opened the doors to the inn and was hugged by Hermione and got a great pat on the back from Ron. " Hey mate I saw your distress signal. Tell Hermione and me what happened!" Ron said with a smile. Harry grinned and told the story leaving out the part about him crying and thinking about the woman he truly loves. At the end of the story he looked into Hermione's brown eyes and brown hair. Those were the eyes and brown hair he had fallen in love with. Harry paid for enough nights to last him till school started so he went to bed.

That night he kept on thinking of making love to Hermione with perfect rhythm going between the two. Hermione's room was right across the hall from him. Harry got up threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and walked out of his room and knocked on Hermione's room. Hermione answered the door just wearing a silk nightgown revealing her flat stomach. Suddenly Harry began to cry. Hermione pulled him in the room by his arm and shut the door.

A/N: Next chapter is NC-17. Please review.


End file.
